pewdicry: best stress reliever
by a shadow 4 now
Summary: SMUT SMUT PWP SWP LEMON LEMON whatever you call it cry under some stress, i wonder what pewdie can do? SMUT SMUT LEMON LEMON (pewdiecry) (THIS IS RATED 18, READ WITH OWN CAUTION DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!)


i found this in my computer so i diecided to post it

this does NOT have anything to do with my other stories

so ya i wanted to try something new

and also this includes YAOI so no likey then

get the fuck out

also rated M

LEMON LEMON LEMON!

SWP PWP OR WHATEVER

SUMT SMUT SMUT

read with own catioun... (furture apoligy with spelling and grammer)

ON WITH STORY!

/\/\/\\/

cry pov

how did i get my self in this situation, me falling in love WITH MY BEST FRIEND, and to top it off he's also a boy, and to also top it off, HE'S FUCKING FELIX!

*sigh* again how did i get my self into this? right now im hanging upside down on my couch horny ass fuck and im sexually frustrated, and what else, IS THAT MY FREAKING CAT AK IS LOOKING AT ME WITH AMUZEMENT!

i swear sometimes i think that cat is EVIL

and im also having mood swings thanks to my frustration, and to make it worse, *and i do belive god hates me now* is that felix lives 20 blocks away and constantly comes over, not that am complaining i love him, literally

its just i dont want him anywhere near me when im frustrated SEXUALLY!

why does felix live 20 blocks away, its becuase he broke up with marisa a year ago and moved over here, we didnt even know we lived close to each other except, when it came up on skype and we talked and figured out we lived near each other

when we first met in person he was completly shock to see my face, i mean come on did he actully beileve i had a mask, the first 5 mintues was akward then, we loosened up and by the end of the day we were just how we were playing on the computer

i admit i had a little crush on him, but then it grew into a major one and now im fapping in the bathroom with naughty thoughts of him, but so far i havent been able realease, and my cock only goes harder, and never goes down, and then i need a cold sower to make it go away

i havent been able to cum in 3 mouths and im so FUCKING FRUSTRATED!

*sigh* i looked at AK again, i swear he has a fucking smug look on his face, my cat job is to make mine live a living hell, and boy is he doing a good job at it

i grab my couch pillow and threw it at him, he jumped out of the way and hissed at me, now it was my turn to have a smug look on my face

he just walked away to eat his food, i just rolled my eyes, i am really getting dizzy from hanging upside down then *ding dong*

i looked at my door, and sighed, then i said in a sarcastic voice "i wonder who it can be."

i got off the couch only to fall on the floor on my back, and i grunted, today is not my day, i manage to get some blood into my body and out of my head and i walked to the door, and i rubbed my back, and i opened the door

to met my favorite dirty blonde swedish friend at the door smileing, holding up a new game, i just smiled and shook my head then i said "and you say im childish, but come in you know the drill."

i step aside and he came in i closed the door, he gave me a pout, and my mind went somewhere else, how how i wish to kiss and nibble those pink delictable lips, watch him writier under me, phating sweating beggin for more, only to stop and hear him whin, screaming my name-

"CRY!" i literrily jumped a foot in the air and looked startled, he looked at me with amusement/curisoty then he said "you seemed to be spacing out bro, what's up?"

i shook my head then walked into the kitchen then said "nothing nothing, just... nothing."

he raised a brow and said "oh really?... then it most be a wii control in your pocket or our you happy to see me?"

his eyes darken and he licked his lips, i looked down at my pants and saw the constricted bumped i blushed deeply red, SHIT I GOT HARD INFRONT OF FEILX! AND WHATS THIS LOOK HE'S GIVING ME!?

He went walking towards me, and i dont know why but i back up, only to find my self cornered in the corner of the kitchen counter, he grab my arm, and pulled me towards him, bodies pressing together and his hands on my hips, DAM IM FORGOT IM SHORTER THAN HIM!

i looked at him with big eyes and i studdered "w-what are you doing?" dam me and my sudden female actions!

pewdie eyes only darken, and he grind his hips into mine, i bit my lip to hold back the moan, shivers ran down my spine, i saw the dis-satified look in his eyes and he only grinded into me harder, pleasure racked threw my spine and my cock twitch

i let a troughty load and long moan, i covered my mouth with my hand, and my face was completly red, he smirked then licked my ear, i shivered, he then said in a husky tone "what do you think im doing cry?"

i shivered again, oh god please dont let this be a dream cuz if it is, i will hate you forever and-

my mind went hazy after another shock of pleasure went threw my spine, felix hands strated rubbing my inner thighs, and i bit back a whimper, pewdie contiued to suck nibble and lick my ear

my legs grew weak, he moved down to my jawline, kissing and nibbling, then he went to my neck, he suck and bit right at my weak spot, my legs gave out, pewds grabbed me and put me on the counter, he contied to grind into me

erections rubbed against each other in the most delieous friction, my legs spread , i propped them against the counter, he took off my shirt, and traced his tounge down to my nipple, he licked and suck, i moaned, i was unaware that i was grinding down our erections when pewds grinded up

the friction was double, while his mouth suck and nibble one nipple he rubbed and pinched the other, then he sunddenly bit down, i gasped/moaned, he switched nipples and continued the same treatment to the other

my hands franticly grab pewds shirt and tried to take it off, he chuckled and took off his shirt, he went back to nipping and sucking, he then travled south, his tounge travled to my navel and stopped right above my pants

he unbotton my pants and pulled the zipper down, my world when in slow motion

... WHEN DID I BECOME THE UKE! IM SUPPOSE TO BE SEME! DAM FCUKING PEWD-

pleasure wraked my spine, during my mind rant, pewds manage to take off my pants, got down to his knees and now is starting to suck my ertection threw my boxers, i moaned and whimpered, i then manage to say " st-stha-stop t-te-teas-teasing" dam i didnt mean to sound that despreate

pewds eyes darkned , he ripped my boxers off, i gasped at the sudden cold air surronding my hot scorching flesh, pewds lick his lips, he looked up at me, our eyes connected

he slowly lick the tip of my cock, smearing pre-cum while doing so, my mind went blank, i turst my hips up only to be held down, i again whimpered,

i opened my eyes, never realising i closed them, and looked down, pewds was staring at me, while sliding his tounge to the base of my cock to the tip, i moaned, but never broke eye contact, i couldnt break eye contact, he swriled his tounge at the tip

shivers went up and down my spine, he slowly engulfed my cock in his mouth, he suck and nibble whle his tounge wrapped around my dick, i dont know when pewds became so talented with his mouth but i dont care

i tried to trust my hips up, only to be held down, my mind was all but a white faze, all the sucks the nibbles where driving me insane, but i wasnt even close to coming

pewds realsed my cock and blew air on it, i whimperd/moaned, he swirled his tounge on the tip and entered it on the slit, i whimpered again,

i had one eye closed and one eye open, never breaking eye contact with pewds, he began to hum, and that did it, i began to moan uncontrolable, trying to trust my hips up but yet again being held down

felix realsed my cock again and looked at me he raised a brow and said "man you really are hard to realse you know that?" i was gasping for air when i said " sh-shut- shut -u-up."

he looked down at my painfully hard again and back at me, he then smiled, and lick my naval back up to my nipples then my ear, he lick and nibble then he said in a husk voice " well then we'll try again in the bed room."

i blushed, his hands manage to grab my ass and i squeaked,he left me up, while grinding our erections, i wrapped my hands around his neck while grinding down

somehow we made it to the bedroom, he threw me down on the bed, he took off his pants and boxers, i couldnt look away, my cock twitch while i was looking at his body, he smirk and climbed on top of me then he kissed me

our frist real kissed, it was hot and passoite, we fought for domince, and i did not give up easliy, we contiued to grind into each other, i was slowly losing my mind, i only paied atention to felix and to what he was doing

the pleasure tripled, felix was rumaging threw the drawers, air was need, so we seprated gasping for air, we looked into each other eyes and we saw the lust, and love, we engage into another sloppy heated kiss

pewds was still trying to find something, i moved my face to the left gasping for air, he contiued sucking and biting my neck, i then realized what he was looking for a blush scarlet red then i said " lu-lube under th-the b-bed."

it was his turn to blush, he bit down hard on my weak point i moaned and arched my back , i didnt hear the cap open , all i felt was a foregin obeject in my hole, i squirmed, it didnt hurt but i felt weird

he strated turtsing the finger in and out, i squrimed again, i felt so wierd, then a secind finger was added and he began siccoring his fingers,it hurt like a bitch, i tried to squirm away only for pewds to grab me and force me into a tounge battle, he stopped and said " just relax it well get better." he contiued siccoring me

i forced my body to relax, and once i felt cozy, he added a 3rd finger, tears slip down my cheeks, again i tried to squirm away until, the fingers brushed a certain nerve bubbles, i moaned and arched my back, pewds then said

"bingo" he violetnly rubbed those nerve bubbles, i moaned and trusted down on his fingers, moaning and groaning, i was gasping for air, sweat rolled down my body, pre-cum, squirted out of my slit

i contiued vilontly tursting on his fingers, then they where gone, i whined and gave him a death glare, he looked surprised until he chukled, he bend down and whispered in my ear " dont worry, i'll give you something better

i blushed and gave him a glare until i felt something BIGGER push into my hole, it felt like it was tearing me in 2, i tried to crawl away , pewds grabbed my arm, and trustd in, his cock stabbed me right in those bubbles,

i screamed full of pleasure, then i said " THERE THERE RIGHT THERE, OH GOD, THERE!" pewds pulled all the way back and slammed in, i moaned and arched my back, my toes curled and my fingers turned bone white on the grip of the sheets

i realsed my grip on the sheets and grab pewds by the neck and brought him down to me, i embraced him, my legs wraped around his back

he contiued to trust deep had hard into me, i gasp and moan, pewds grunted and exhaled, i then began saying " GOD YES HARDER HARDER, COME ON FASTER FASTER AAHH~ AH AH"

he grab me and sat up, i slid down further on his hot long dick, i began thrusting down and deep, we where both panting into each others mouth, preacticly lefted my self up until the tip of his cock was in then i slamed down over and over and over again

each time hitting those certian nerves, it grew more intense, both of us trusting as fast as we can, then pewds threw me off him, until i was on all my 4 and he trusted right in me again, then he took out his cock from my hole only to turst it back in

it was so much for me, i was gasping for air, i couldnt breath, my mind was mush, the grip on my hips well leave bruisies, he was panting in my ear, my arms gave out, my face was in the pillow and my ass in the air

he trusted deep and hard, practicly slamming back in, the bed creaked, the sound of flesh hitting felsh echoed the house smelled like sex, moans was heard

my stomach tighten , i was so very close, then felix began to pump my cock, i turned into mush, then, a blinding white light came across my vision and i screamed

i came hard on the sheets and callosped, i tighten around felix and that was enough to make him cum, white substace slid down my thighs, we were both shaking, both coming down from our high, he pulled out slowly, i grunted at the feeling

he callopsed next to me, he was breathing hard and so was i, he looked at me, my eyes where half lided, he smiled sofly at me, and i return a lazy one to him, he laugh lowly, i then cuddled with him.. it grew cold

he then put the covers on us, that somehow we manage to take off before we did it, he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer, he kissed my forehead and said **" **love ya." i then yawned and manage to say " love you to."

and i fell off to slumber, felix soon after

and a forgotten video game on the living room floor

/\\/\/\/\

well this is my second attempt at writing smut... tell me how it was


End file.
